


and you have failed, yet again

by Hanaboosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, second-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: A part of you felt like you were overreacting. All you had to do was email your teacher, explain how busy you’ve been lately and how you’ve only been able to work on the essay tonight, and hope that the worst she’ll do is take a few points off for lateness. You know you’re overreacting, but that doesn’t stop from the shakes that seize your body, the gasped sobs, the constriction of your chest and- oh. You’re panicking.





	and you have failed, yet again

**Author's Note:**

> a lil info abt my characters!
> 
> \- zenas "cheesecake" dusable: an anti-social college student (aged 23) who is a reformed delinquent, he now strives to be the best in his classes and pass with straight a's. somehow he got coerced into accepting a japanese idol on the run into his apartment...? either way, theyre dating now
> 
> \- naoki hanamura: an idol in the group SHINY! from nikkou productions who fled japan after a scandal about him was released. originally, he met someone and was engaged to them for a few months, but when he met zenas he found it was better to talk to him. he misses his friends in japan and hates his family.

You have failed. 

You sniff and wipe away at the tears falling down your cheeks, staring blankly at the clear liquid on your hands. 

Honestly, all it really was was that you finished your essay a few minutes too late. It seems little, any rational person would ask their professor if they could turn it in late, but to you it is the  _ worst possible thing ever.  _

You felt dumb. You felt useless. You felt like a  _ failure.  _

A part of you felt like you were overreacting. All you had to do was email your teacher, explain how busy you’ve been lately and how you’ve only been able to work on the essay tonight, and hope that the worst she’ll do is take a few points off for lateness. You know you’re overreacting, but that doesn’t stop from the shakes that seize your body, the gasped sobs, the constriction of your chest and- oh. You’re panicking. 

You cover your mouth and let out another sob. You  _ failed.  _ You’re going to fail this class and you’ll have to retake it, which means it’ll cost more, which means that it’ll take longer to repay your mounting student loans, which means that you’ll feel the heavy pressing weight of unpaid debt dragging you down for longer. Which, sure, doesn’t sound  _ too  _ bad to a normal person, but you aren’t normal and it feels like the end of the world to you.

And then the door opens and a sleepy boy enters, yawning into the palm of his hand. He’s holding his cell phone in his hand, dim light illuminating his palm, and he sighs and sets the object down on the table next to the door. You don’t speak, instead watching quietly as the idol comes towards you and wraps you into a hug, squeezing and murmuring sweet things into your ear. 

“Whatever happened isn’t as serious as you’re making it out to be,” he says, gentle, rubbing circles into your back with his hand. You almost laugh. He knows you well enough by now to know that you overreact, even if you try to hide it.

“I woke you up,” you say, hiccuping.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“You need-” You take in a deep breath, shaking as you sigh it out, “you need your beauty sleep.” Naoki hums, humored, pulling away to look you in the eyes. 

“Cheesecake-chan, my beauty sleep isn’t as important as you.” 

You feel a gentle flutter of something in your stomach, and the idol smiles and threads your fingers with his. “You’re such a worry-wart, Cheesecake-chan. Honestly~ It’ll all work out. Let’s try again in the morning, okay? It’s late, you should sleep.” You take in a deep breath, calming yourself down, before nodding and allowing him to pull you out of your chair and over to your bed. The two of you settle down on the edge of the bed, him on your left side.

“You blame yourself too much,” Naoki says quietly, leaning over to turn the bedside light off. “You let things get to you and ruin you.” 

You feel guilty. You made him  _ worry,  _ and it’s bad because he has so much to worry about in his own life, and you made him  _ worry.  _ You open your mouth to apologize and Naoki laughs. 

“I see the gears turning up there. You didn’t do anything wrong, you better not apologize.” 

“I’m sorry…”

“Zenas Cheesecake Dusable!” You feel a light slap on your arm and you snort. “What did I just say? You better take it back…!!” 

“Or what?”

“Or--or what?!” Naoki narrows his eyes, challengingly, before moving forward to press his lips to yours. When he pulls away, he’s smiling, whispering, “Or that.”

Then he cuddles into your side, eyes shutting like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! ive never posted...oc things here before. i wrote this a few months ago and added the ending just today.  
> please give me constructive criticism and let me know if you'd like to see more of these characters...!! i have a whole story revolving all of the idols at nikkou productions, plus zenas and people from naoki's past.  
> thank you!  
> tumblr: hanabusa-kokoro


End file.
